


Breathless

by LadyLustful



Category: House M.D., Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: House gets a new patient and Vader gets one of his problems solved.Slight mention of mental disorders.
Kudos: 7





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Medical explanation in end notes.

"Lord Vader", said the gray haired human doctor, thoroughly unintimidated, "What brings you here today?" Undertone of: I'd rather not deal with you or anyone, this better be interesting.  
"I can't breathe. I think there's something wrong with my respirator."  
"Does it get worse with exertion?"  
"I don't think so. In fact, it seems to actually diminish. I'll be perfectly fine in combat, then I'm standing on the bridge or filling out reports and suddenly, I'm suffocating."  
"You don't need a respirator adjustment, you need antidepressants. I'll write you a prescription. Your respirator is obsolete but perfectly functional."

**Author's Note:**

> Vader suffers from psychogenous dyspnea, a symptom described as a subjective feeling of being short of breath regardless of actual oxygen intake. It is typically a symptom of disorders like depression or anxiety but can also accompany somatic illnesses. It is typically treated by treating the underlying disease, but meditation and mindfulness techniques can be effective and low dose opiates are sometimes used, especially in patients with accompanying severe pain. If you think you have it, please consult a profession.


End file.
